Lyvia FanFic
by kitkat982
Summary: After a mission with Lyon, Juvia's thoughts on him and Gray are unclear. Will certain events clear things up for her? How will Gray react to hearing about a rather heated moment between Juvia and Lyon. I know this summary sucks, but please R&R. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time writing fan fiction, so if it sucks please be kind about letting me know. Characters are a little OOC, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own the plot.**

Chapter 1

"Juvia, are you ok?" I was pulled out of my thought by the voice. I looked down and saw Wendy standing beside the table I was at."Yes,I'm ok. Thank you Wendy?" The truth is I wasn't 's been a week since I went on that mission with Lyon, and the events were still replaying in my mind

**Flashback to her mission**

"_LYON!" All I could see is Lyon's body go flying across the clearing. As I ran towards him a beam of dark magic shot in front of me, preventing me from going any further._

"_Now that the buzz-kill is out of the way, why don't you and I have some fun." The dark mage yelled as his tentecale like magic wrapped around me, pulling me closer. "Ngh.. LET...GO...OF..HER!"I looked around to see Lyon running full speed towards us preparing to attack. "Hmm, your still standing after that attack, maybe you aren't as weak as the well, i guess no fun for us right now sweetheart." The dark mage said as he dropped me from his grip and sent it flying at Lyon. As I looked at Lyon, it seemed like he was dodging the attacks with ease, like they were going in slow motion. He was closing in on the mage when he yelled his attack, and sent ice flying at the mage, encasing the mage in a shell of ice. "Lyon!" I shouted while running towards him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Juvia-chan!?" Lyon Pulled away, his face completely flushed. "What's wrong Lyon.? Oh no, you were injured, right? That's why you're so red. We should get you and this one back to the village." I said pointing behind me to the trapped mage._

_When we handed the dark mage over to the mayor we went to the inn for the night. When we got to the room, we found that there was only one bed. I guess Lyon saw my concern. "Juvia-chan, it's ok. I'll sleep on the floor." He said looking into my eyes. I felt my face heat up. "No, no, no, you are the injured one. You get the bed." I said placing my hands on my hips. "Now, what kind of man lets a lady sleep on the floor when there is a bed that is big enough for two people to sleep a comfortable distance from each other..." He trailed off towards the end of his reason. "We'll figure that out in a little bit, but i still have to look at your wounds, so you're going to have to..um... take off your...um... Shirt." I said looking at the ground, a little embarrassed. "Oh.. Yeah... Um sure." Lyon seemed embarrassed as well. What he was embarrassed for i have no idea. I mean he was an attractive person. But I had to admit, just thinking about seeing him shirtless made me hot, with his chiseled features from his toned shoulders to the V muscle leading to his- Oh my goodness what was i saying. I can't believe what I had just thought, I mean I never thought of Lyon that way. I mean I guess since Gray-sama has been ignoring me, I should consider Lyon, since he seems to care about me. I wish Gray wasn't so confusing. I mean, he doesn't like me, yet every time I'm with Lyon, he gets really mad at me._

"_You're thinking about him, right?" Lyon brought me out of deep thought._

"_Wha.." I looked up at him as I came out of my thoughts._

"_Gray. You're thinking about him right." He said. He looked hurt. Did I do something to upset him. Why was I so concerned with making him happy after looking at him._

"_Yes, but not in the way you think Lyon,please don't be upset." I pleaded._

"_How can I not be upset. You think you're in love with some jerk who treats you bad. Juvia, you deserve some one who can care about you, and wants to see you smile and laugh, and never want to see you sad or crying. Gray doesn't deserve your love." Lyon looked away after that with a slight blush on his face. All I could do is smile at how much he cared about me. "Why are you smiling?" He looked up at me. "Oh, nothing Now lets get you all cleaned up so you can get some rest." I said with the biggest smile i had. It seemed to cheer him up slightly, but i could still see he was upset. I walked over and realized he didn't take his shirt off. I reached for the bottom off his shirt and started to lift it up his body. "JUVIA-CHAN!" Lyon shouted pulling his shirt down. "Lyon-sama, why are you getting so nervous. You always take your clothes off, and it's not like I'm going to do anything bad. I just need to clean and wrap your injuries." I said with a small giggle. Reluctantly he released his hands from his shirt and allowed me to lift it over his head. His face was flushed, and I thought it was just the cutest thing ever and I couldn't help but giggle slightly. As I removed his arm from the shirt i turned to place it on the table beside the bed. When I turned around I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face. God, I was glad there wasn't a doctor in the village. I got to take care of him and have an excuse to stare his body. Looking at him, I realized that he was more muscular than Gray. _

_After pulling my attention to his wound I winced slightly. The wound wasn't a deep puncture wound, it was a long slash that went from one side of his abdomen all the way to the other side. I reached into the first aid kit and pulled out the hydrogen peroxide and some wrap. I went to the bathroom to get a towel. When i returned i had him put the towel under his lower back, and made him lay back. _

"_Lyon, this is going to hurt a little bit , just squeeze my leg ok?" I said as I placed his hand on my thigh. "O-Ok?" I took the cap off of the peroxide and tipped it enough for a small stream to pour out onto his wound. As soon as the liquid hit him he inhaled deeply and squeezed my thigh slightly. 'Oh god, maybe that was a bad place to put his hand. Mmh but it felt so goo- Wait no! Bad Juvia!' I mentally slapped myself in the face._

_After i cleaned him up, I had Lyon Sit up so I could wrap his injury. After about a minute of close body contact I was finished wrapping him. Jeez any later an I would have lost control and tackle him._

"_Juvia-chan?" Lyon layed back on the bed. "Yes Lyon?"_

"_Umm... I was wondering what the sleeping arrangement was?" He looked away like he said something wrong. 'This is my chance!' I yelled to myself. "Well, since we both refuse to let each other sleep on the floor the only option is to sleep with each other..." My eyes went wide. I looked up to see Lyon smirk a little. Oh, god I was embarrassed. "No that's not what I- What I meant was.. I-I-I..." I couldn't find the words to explain anything. "Why are you stuttering, Juvia-chan. Is something wrong?" Lyon said as he got up and walked towards me._

_With every step forward he took I took a step back. This went on until my back was against the wall, and Lyon had me pinned to it. "L-Lyon, w-what are y-you doing?" _

"_Me? I'm just trying to walk so I'm not sore in the morning." 'Bullshit' I thought._

_We had a staring contest for what seemed like forever, waiting for the other to give in. Sadly the one to give in was me. But I didn't look away. Oh no, I didn't give up. I glanced down at the part of his body that wasn't wrapped and then looked back up at him. I could see the confusion in his eyes, and I knew i had him right where I wanted him. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down to me as our lips met. It was gentle at first, because Lyon was still confused, but then he began to kiss me back. His hands went from being on either side of my face on the wall, to snaking around my waist pulling me close. I could here a moan creeping up his throat, and i allowed a moan to escape my mouth. When we parted for air Lyon looked at me. "Juvia... We can't..." He looked down and pulled away. I caught his arm and pulled him to look at me. "And why not 'Lyon-sama'?" I asked putting extra emphasis on his name. He looked shocked and then went to bed and said goodnight. 'Really! I kiss him and practically melt in his hands, and he just says "we can't" what the hell is wrong with him' I thought, fighting back tears. I crawled into bed as close to the edge as I could get without falling off and drifted off into sleep._

**End of flashback**

I was so deep into my thoughts that i didn't realize Gray-sama was talking to me. "JUVIA!? Hello? Are you ignoring me?"

**End of chapter one. How did you like it please R&R. Depending on reviews i might continue. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. Again I'm sorry that Juvia is OOC. If it sucks, tell me and I'll stop. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 2

_I was so deep into my thoughts that i didn't realize Gray-sama was talking to me. "JUVIA!? Hello? Are you ignoring me?"_

In truth, after I was brought out of my thoughts, I was trying to ignore him. It seems that he wouldn't leave it at that. He began poking me trying to get my attention. Finally I snapped. "WHAT GRAY!" I shouted causing him to flinch back a little. "Juvia.. What's wrong?" I could hear the pain in his voice. It kind of confused me. "Nothings wrong with Juvia, Juvia is fine. Juvia actually thinks there's something wrong with Gray."

"What do you mean 'you think something's wrong with me?" Gray was looking at me, eyes full of confusion. "And, not that I care, but why aren't you calling me Gray-sama?"

"For your first question, Juvia think something's wrong with you because every time Juvia get back from a mission with Lyon-sama you focus all your attention on Juvia until you get the information you need and then go back to ignoring Juvia. To answer your second questi-" I was cut off by Gray standing up, his eyes shadowed with rage. "What did you just call him?" He growled at me like an animal. "W-Wh-What?! Umm..." Thinking back, my eyes widened. 'I called Lyon...Lyon-sama!? That was the second time.' I thought. "Umm... Juvia called him Lyon-sama..." I got as quiet as possible when I said his name. Gray didn't say anything, he just walked away.

"Juvia, what was that about?" I looked up to see a very concerned Lucy.

I looked up at Lucy and let out a depressed sigh. "Juvia went on a mission with Lyon-sa...chan..." I said stopping myself from saying it a third time.

"So why is Gray mad. Did Lyon do something to you. If he he hurt you, I will see to it that he is unable to walk anymore, so help me, Mavis!"

I giggled at my friend "No, no, no, Lucy-chan... It's actually the complete opposite..." I saw her expression and realized that I had to explain. I told her about the mission and how I was oddly attracted to him. I also told her about the kiss. When I finished, her eyes were wide and she looked like she was going to burst any second in excitement.

"Wait so you told Gray!" Lucy went serious.

"NOOOOO! Of course I didn't. I just called Lyon, Lyon-sama and he snapped."

Gray's P.O.V

_I swear, the next time I see that man, I will brake ever bone in his body. Why was I so mad. I can't help it. I mean, Juvia is my nakama. I want to protect her. I know it's not fair, to keep her from Lyon, but why couldn't it be some one else. Lyon was just bad. I didn't like, or trust him. I know she deserves some one, but he didn't deserve her. Plus she called him Lyon-sama. Sure it doesn't mean anything important, but she usually reserves the name for me. Why did she need to show respect for that trash anyway. _

"Gray?"

I looked up and saw Lyon. As soon as I saw his face, I ran at him and shoved him into the nearest wall.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled unable to control my anger.

"What's it matter to you? You said you didn't have any interest in her?"

"That doesn't mean I don't care about her."

"I didn't do anything. She is the who kissed me."

I lost it.

"YOU GUYS KISSED!" I slammed him into the wall, harder then the first time.

I saw a smirk on his face. "She didn't tell you? Then why are you so mad?"

"I'm mad at what she called you when she was talking to me." I was talking through my gritted teeth.

"And what exactly did she call me?" Lyon sang.

"Shut up, it doesn't matter." I backed away.

"Obviously it does if you are willing to slam me into a wall over it."

"Fine she called you...Lyon-sama" I mumbled the last part. "I'm sorry what did she call me?"

"Damnit. She called you Lyon-sama ok? She finally got over her obsession of me and probably has genuine feelings for you. If that's the case I swear to Mavis, if you hurt her, you will be answering to me. Got it?"

I could see the look of victory on his face. "Is Juvia-chan at the guild right now?"

"Probably. Why?"

"I have to apologize. I think I made her think I don't like her. I must prove to her otherwise." And with that he ran of. Maybe he does care about Juvia. Oh well, as long as she's happy.

Back at Guild (Juvia's P.O.V)

After Lucy left, the guild's doors flew open and the person I least expected to see walked through.

"Lyon?"

"Juvia-chan, can we talk?"

"Umm, sure but not here. Too many people." I said nodding my head in the direction of Lucy and Mira. I stood up and walked the remaining distance and gestured for Lyon to follow me out the doors of the guild.

"Juvia-chan. Where are we going?"

"Um... Juvia doesn't know, here is fine. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well... Umm... I was wondering if you were mad at me. You know, for what happened on the mission." Lyon was scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Why would Juvia be made at Lyon-chan? You just stopped Juvia from showing affection."

"I just don't want you to think that I didn't want to do anything with you. It took all of my strength not to keep going with you."

"Lyon-chan, you're confusing Juvia. If you wanted Juvia the why did you push Juvia away?" 'God can this man be anymore confusing' I mentally yelled.

"I just... I didn't want to do anything with you if you still loved Gray. I want you to love me like I love you. I don't want to do anything with you without you being completely mine."

My mind went blank. I didn't expect him to give that answer. I thought he would just say something like 'because Gray would kill me' or something like that.

"Lyon-chan... Do you really mean that?" I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"Of course i mean that Juvia. I would never use your name in a lie and I would definitely never lie to you."

When he said that I couldn't contain my building happiness. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "No one has ever said anything so sweet to Juvia. Not even Gray-sama!"

"Well Juvia-chan, would you like to go out to diner tonight? I'll buy." He asked ask pink lightly dusted his cheek. I found it completely adorable.

"Of course Juvia will go to dinner with you, on one condition. You have to call Juvia only Juvia. No more Juvia-chan, ok?"

"Fine by me. As long as I get to see your beautiful face tonight." He said grabbing my hand and kissing it before walking away. "I'll pick you up at 7 so be ready. I'm going to look for a restaurant for tonight."

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow and review. Please, if you have any ideas, put them in your review and I will consider them. I'm having some problems with chapter 3 so please, any ideas you have go ahead and tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. Not only was I stumped on what to write, but I had no Wi-Fi. Any way here is chapter 3 **

**Chapter 3**

"_I'll pick you up at 7 so be ready. I'm going to look for a restaurant for tonight."_

"Hmm, what should Juvia wear tonight?" I was standing in my closet, staring at a wide variety of clothing. I wanted something that was sexy, yet casual. Nothing to showy, just enough to grab his attention. "OH! Juvia knows what to wear!" And with that I left my closet and ran to a box on the nightstand. I remembered I had done some shopping on my previous mission and the outfit I bought was absolutely perfect for tonight.

I ran to the bathroom and too a quick shower. I used my ocean mist shampoo and conditioner and topped it off with my cherry blossom body wash. After I got out of the shower I toweled my hair and body dry and returned to my room to get dressed.

After I got dressed, I walked over to my mirror to assess my outfit. I wore dark denim skinny jeans, a light blue halter top which showed a generous amount of my cleavage, black strappy heels, and to top it off, I wore a beautiful blue rose to pin one side of my hair out of my face.

I felt like I looked amazing and I could only hope that Lyon felt the same way. It was almost seven and I began to get nervous. 'What if we kiss again and he pushed me away again?' I though as I sat at my table sipping a glass of water.

_**Normal P.O.V **_

After about 10 minutes she heard a knock on her door. She got up, nervously brushing the wrinkles out of her blouse. She opened the door and was shocked. Lyon had a bouquet of light blue tulips. He looked at her and smiled at the look of happiness that had flooded her face. He handed her the flowers and she retreated into her kitchen, inviting him in as she searched for a vase. After a few moments she found one and gently placed the flowers into it. When she left her kitchen, she saw Lyon sitting in one of the chairs at her table.

"I like it, it's very calm here." Lyon said seeming to relax as she entered the room and sat at the other chair. "Juvia thanks you. Juvia likes it here and enjoys the quietness." She said smiling up at him. He chuckled lowly. "You look very beautiful Juvia-chan" He said, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Of course, hearing this, Juvia quickly out did his blush. Hers being a near scarlet colored. "Hehe, thank you. Juvia thinks Lyon looks very handsome." She let out a small giggle.

"Erhm, shall we get going?" He asked her. She stood up slowly. "Juvia is fine with that. Is Lyon going to tell Juvia where we are going?" She asked curiously. A smirk grew on his face. "No can do Juvia-chan. It's a surprise." He said. Not wanting to pester him after his comment, she left it at that and they left.

_**Time skip 20 minutes**_

"Lyon, we've been walking for 20 minutes, where are you taking Juvia." Juvia asked, slightly annoyed with all the walking. "It's just up ahead, hold on for a little longer, please?" Lyon asked as he turned to look at Juvia with a smile on his face.

Little did the know that a certain dark-haired ice mage was following them, not far behind...

Gray's P.O.V

'Damnit, I can't believe I actually went through with following them. Now I'm the stalker. Damn! Why can't things just go back to the way they used to be? With Juvia stalking and obsessing over me. Not the other way around. Ever since this afternoon, I haven't been able to get Juvia off my mind. I had even gone far enough to walk past her house on my way home, which wasn't on the way to my house. I lived on the complete opposite side of the town from Juvia, so considering I took the extra 25 or so minutes to walk past her house... I don't know. All I know is that I have to make sure Lyon doesn't hurt her. I swear, if he hurts Juvia, I will completely lose control and beat the crap out of him.'

Oh crap! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I was getting a little to close to them! I slowed my pace to a near halt, as to let the gain some distance from me. 'God, where was he taking her. They've been walking for like 30 minutes now.' And like if on queue, The stopped at a tree in the park. It had lights dangling from the lower branches, to provide light. I saw them sit under the tree, on what looked like a blanket. I walked to the side to be shielded by a cluster of trees, about 8 or so yards from them. I crouched behind the tree and I waited to see what would unfold.

Normal p.o.v

As Lyon motioned Juvia to sit on the blanket spread out on the ground, she couldn't help but stare in awe. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Not to mention something this beautiful, done for her. She had always been the one making the romantic gestures and it was nice to get one. She notice a basket towards the edge of the blanket with curiosity. 'Ok Juvia. You can do this. Just don't embarrass yourself by saying or doing something stupid, like always.' She thought as she became slightly nervous as the white haired mage had yet to say anything. As if to completely do the opposite of what she wanted, her stomach grumbled. Not a little petite sound. Oh no! It was loud and it showcased her hunger for all to hear. Juvia immediately flushed shades of red and pink and looked down, more than slightly embarrassed. 'Wow! Just WOW! Great, that's all I need. A guy who shows interest in me probably thinks I'm some kind of pig.' Juvia began fiddling with her hands subconsciously. "Hmm, seems like you're hungry. I'm glad I packed some delicious food." Lyon said with the biggest, goofiest grin, Juvia couldn't help but giggle and nod her head.

As Lyon dug through the basket, not revealing any containers, he pulled out a blindfold and looked at Juvia. His look asking for permission. Juvia allowed him to wrap the blindfold around her eyes. "Juvia is ok with this, as long as you don't give Juvia anything bad.

"Haha! Juvia why would I do something like that. Don't worry, I just want you to sample some of the desserts. Is that ok?"

Juvia's face light up like a little kid on Christmas. She comically grinned and nodded her head in delight. As Lyon removed a container he took the lid off and removed one of the delectable desserts. "Open." Lyon commanded and Juvia complied. As the treat entered her mouth she immediately guessed what it was. After Chewing and swallowing the dessert, she answered. "Mmm. That was good. It was a chocolate covered strawberry." She sang. "Hmm are you sure?" He questioned. "Really?! Juvia has to specify. Fine! It was a WHITE chocolate covered strawberry." She answered, trying to sound annoyed but failed and released a giggle. "There you go, ok now try this." Juvia opened her mouth once more and her taste buds were greeted by the chilling taste of mint and chocolate. 'Ooh, it's definitely ice cream. And my favorite too!' Juvia smiled with glee. "It's mint-chocolate chip ice cream."

"Yes now I have others but those can wait until after dinner." He said, removing several containers of food. There was pasta with marinera sauce, garlic bread, a cesar salad, and to complete the meal, a bottle of champagne.

"Wow! Juvia thinks this looks amazing." Juvia said with a wide grin. "Thank you Juvia-chan."

"Lyon-chan, what did Juvia tell you earlier? No more calling Juvia, Juvia-chan." Juvia stuck her index finger out, trying to scold Lyon, but couldn't help but smile.

Sorry Juvia-ch...Juvia. I guess it's just a habit." Juvia just smiled up at him as he served her a plate.

Time Skip (After Dinner)

"Mmm, Lyon-chan, that was delicious. Juvia thanks you!" Juvia sang, sipping her glass of champagne. "Juvia, just call me Lyon." He poured himself another glass.

Little were they aware, that Gray sat behind the tree, fuming with anger.

Gray's P.O.V

'God! Why was I so angry. I thought it was because Juvia was with Lyon on a date. Most of me still feels that way. But part of me is thinking the impossible.' I tried to shove those thoughts away. Thinking about it just confused me more. But, everytime I pushed those thoughts away, they came back. Stronger and stronger, each time they returned to my mind. 'It can't be! Can it? I mean, I've always thought that Juvia was a nice person. I know that I've always liked her, But as a friend. Right? I don't think it goes farther then that. Then why do I feel this anger, this over-protectiveness towards Juvia right now. She always hangs out with other guys in the guild and I never get like this. Maybe it's because she's on a date with Lyon. No matter what I try I feel this emotion. I almost want to say jealousy, but could it be that? What would I be jealous of? It's just Juvia. She wouldn't stop worshiping me for anyone. But what if she stays with Lyon? What if she leaves Fairy Tail for Lamia Scale? What if she stops loving me? Why do I care if she loves me? Why am I asking myself so many questions, especially ones that pertain to Juvia? Do I...Do I... Love Her?'

**Oohh! Does Gray love Juvia? Hmm Wait for the update and find out.**

**So I need a way for Gray to crash their date. If you have any suggestions, leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks and don't forget to R&R XD**


End file.
